Episode 6: Highway to Hell
A sailor enters the bar section of the ship to see a man sitting with his legs crossed on his table. He looks as if he is sleeping, due to his tophat covering his face. The sailor nudges his shoulder and the man tilts his tophat slightly to look at him. The sailor begins "My apologies sir, but we're about to reach port. The man smiled "Excellent." He sat up and layed some money on the table for the tip. He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his suit and cane. At the end of the cane, the sailor noticed, was the Ying~Yang sign. He wondered what it meant but shurgged it off and went back to serving drinks. The man stepped outside and on deck to view the city known as London. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and viewed his record. It listed his name as "Dragoon". He thought to himself "The convenience of my name just struck me. Dragoon we're ancient Dragon warriors, and my blood is embued with that of the Dragons. Technically I am a Dragoon." He smiled and put away his wallet. He watched as the boat neared the harbor. Minkai walked next to him. He smiled at the view and leaned against the rail. "Enjoyin' the view?" Dragoon kept looking on. Minkai mused "Seems a bit deppressing. My toys can't even see me. Nor can they hear me. Strange, though, that the herb enabled the Indian guy to see me." He stared at his hand wondering about it. Then closed it while continuing "It doesn't matter. Everything is building up for the upcoming battle. Who will survive amongst that onslaught I wonder..." He walked away as Dragoon continued to watch. (Opening vid plays) (After opening vid) Mizumi is rushing alongside Matsuko, who is marching quickly to ignore her. Mizumi pleads "Please, Matsuko-chan? Can't you do anything?" She replied angrily "I told you, we're not getting involved. If those Paladins have 'Divine' issues then they can handle it themselves. We've got enough to worry about." Mizumi stops and Matsuko looks back at her slightly in pity. Mizumi chokes out the words "He loves me, I know he does. That's why we have to help him." She sighed "It's puppy love, Mizumi-chan. Honestly there are plenty other-" "But he's the one!" Matsuko stops and looks more concerned. Mizumi looks at her with pleading eyes. "Please... just a bit of help is all I ask." Matsuko sighs again. She starts to reply when the boat carrying Dragoon honks it's horn to signal it's arrival. Dragoon steps down the ramp smiling in slight eagerness. He thought to himself "The file said that I'll be dealing with the supernatural forces of darkness. Heh... what a load of crap." He walks down the road leading to the plains, where Castle Alexander lies. It is the, formerly long abandoned, fortress of the CKHL. It was here they'd meet with Dragoon. He walks inside the door and immediately everyone in the room stare at him. He waves with his cane-hand. "Hello all, I am Dragoon." The Queen rises and waves her hand for Dragoon to come. He slowly marches down the hall to her and kneels down. She begins "Dragoon, hailing from China. We welcome you to our cause. Your main objective is to pursue and rescue my daughter, Princess Nyan Yanxo I. She is being held in the Underworld, which our scholars Rabi Heinkel and Fuminori are currently figuring out how to get to. Until then it is recommended that you prepare. It will surely be a strenuous journey." Sadow sits in his room, laying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. He watches the fan move and wonders how that effected Mizumi. He thought to himself " I hope she takes it well." Len knocks on the door and Sadow says "Enter." He walks inside and asks "Sadow-dono? What are you doing?" He simply replied "Thinking." Len asked again "About?" Sadow then turns to not look at Len "Nothing." Len curiously tilts his head and further asks "Is it about that Neko girl?" Sadow clenches his teeth in annoyance at his persistance. "I'd rather not talk about it..." Len continues to ask "Why?" Finally Sadow jolts up in anger and shouts "Just get outta here! Can't you tell I'm deppressed!?!" Len stood there for a moment then walked out. Sadow breathed a heavy sigh and layed back down. Finally he fell asleep in sadness. Back at Yami's house, Seireitou and Achrones review their files on demons. Yami walks in with cups of tea and sets them down on the coffee table. They both take some and thank him. Finally in annoyance Seireitou throws his file. "This is bull! How am I supposed to believe a 'monster' killed my father!?" Yami looked at him "Sip the tea and you'll calm down." He reluctantly does so, rememebring the effects the pipe had on him. Achrones smiled "Sounds exciting! I never fought a demon before, this should be fun!" Yami nods "I may just be touring here, but I can at least offer my services since I'm living here." Achrones sipped some tea and smiled "Mmmm, whats this tea made from anyway?" Yami smiled and replied "The same secret family herb that was in the peace pipe." Both Seireitou and Achrones felt ill after hearing it. They both looked at each other then at the only bathroom in the house. Yami confusingly looked at them as they scrambled to be the first in it. Seireitou shoves Achrones out of the way, but he grabs his belt and pulls him out. He rushes inside and attempts to close the door but Seireitou has his foot in the way and attempts to open the door. Achrones quickly fills a paper cup with hot water and pours it on Seireitou's hand. While he's distracted, Achrones kicks his away, slams the door and locks it. Seireitou rushes out and tries to find a nearby public restroom. Yami sits there in confusion once again. Back at Castle Alexander, Rabi and Fumi jolt up while looking at an ancient textbook. They both shout "We found it!" Everyone rushes in and encircles them. They both explain too fast to comprehend how to gain entry to the Underworld. The Queen walks in and requests "Perhaps you would have more efficiency with your explanation if you slowed down?" They started to explain but Len forced his way through the crowd and shouted "Hold on! Sadow-dono is not here!" He rushes out to get him. He bursts into Sadow's room and shakes him awake. He slowly opens his eyes "Huh?". Len quickly explains "Sadow-dono, Fuminori-san and Rabi-san have figured out a way to get to the Underworld!" Sadow jolts up, thinking to himself "So this is it, huh? This is gonna be the reason why I had to break the heart of a beautiful, spirited young woman. This is it." He gets up and opens his drawer. He pulls out his guns and attaches them to his belt. He then goes in his closet and pulls out his blessed sword and does the same. He stands at the door alongside Len. "Come on, Len. Duty calls." (Ending vid)